


Caring For You

by DeanYockey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Erotica, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanYockey/pseuds/DeanYockey
Summary: A gay, erotic story, featuring Kurapika and Leorio, that takes place on Zevil Island, during the hunter exam.





	Caring For You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story takes place in the midst of the 1999 anime, so it treats some of the filler events as canon, most notably, the whole Battleship Island affair. If you haven't seen the 1999 anime, too bad for you. I mean, I really am sorry for you. I mean, that really does suck. Anyhow, Zevil Island. I'm gonna be interfering with the plot, for my own convenience, so it's not going to play out exactly the same way, but I'm only doing that as little as possible. However, if you want smutty stuff to happen, both sacrifices and compromises must be made. That's a real life lesson, there. Don't forget it. Also, this is the first gay erotica I've ever written, so please be gentle.

Leorio walked warily through the forest on Zevil Island. He knew this was going to be the toughest test yet, and he knew he'd have to complete it without relying on Gon, Killua, or Kurapika. He was determined to not be the one to fall behind.

Just then, Leorio heard a yell. It sounded like the cry of someone in pain. Leorio started running towards it. "That sounds like a damsel in distress," he thought. And then, a few meters later, he reconsidered. "Wait a minute, that's not a damsel's voice. That's Kurapika." He hesitated. "But Kurapika's usually the stoic one. What's going on?" And then he ran towards the source.

In a small clearing, Leorio saw Kurapika on one knee, covered in cuts and bruises, and breathing raggedly. In front of him was Hisoka, doing that fancy thing with his deck of cards (you know, where you kinda have them fly between both hands – I forgot what it's called), with a perverse expression on his face.

"I didn't want to pick this unripe fruit yet," Hisoka said, "but when you look at me that way . . ."

"Hisoka!" Leorio unsheathed his knife and stood in front of Kurapika.

It seemed to take Hisoka a moment to even notice Leorio. "Oh, it's you. If you want, I'll kill you instead."

"Hisoka!" Kurapika growled. His eyes turned red. Hisoka licked his lips. Kurapika turned to Leorio. "Leorio! Run! You can't fight him!"

"You can't fight him either, from the looks of it." Leorio said. "I don't care how strong he is, I'm gonna kill him!"

Hisoka laughed. "Did you like the way my punch felt, Leorio?"

"Huh?" Leorio didn't remember what Hisoka was referring to, and Kurapika groaned.

"I'm not going to let you off this easy, this time." Hisoka pulled out two cards. "You can leave the two adults alone to play, and forget about this, or you can hand over your badge."

Leorio crouched down and opened his briefcase, and pulled out his badge, and threw at at Hisoka. Hisoka caught it with a grin. "I hope you choke on it." He closed his briefcase.

"Ta ta." Hisoka turned, and disappeared into the forest.

Leorio turned to Kurapika. "What happened Kurapika? You look terrible."

Kurapika slumped down, and barely kept himself sitting up with his hand. "Hisoka ambushed me. He took my badge, but he said it wasn't the one he wanted."

"Kurapika, you need immediate medical attention." Leorio opened his briefcase on the ground.

"I," Kurapika sputtered, "don't. I'll be fine." Kurapika's eyes started to haze, and his balance wavered.

"You're losing blood, Kurapika! We need to close your wounds."

"Then," Kurapika coughed, "find me a doctor."

Leorio didn't smile. He put his hands on Kurapika's shoulders. "Lie down." Kurapika lied down on his back. At least the ground was a bit flat here.

When Leorio looked at Kurapika, wounded and battered, he felt something strange. It wasn't hard to identify what he felt, but he wished he couldn't. He felt turned on. _Why?_ He thought, _Why am I taking pleasure in this? There's nothing good about this situation, but for some reason, seeing Kurapika covered in cuts . . ._ He shook his head, trying to shake the thought out. _I must be a sick freak to think this is somehow arousing. Maybe I really should stop jacking off._ He tried to refocus himself. _I guess I can't help how I feel, even if it is pretty sick._

"I'm going to have to take off some of your clothes to treat you." Leorio said, as he pulled off Kurapika's Tabard. _Also,_ Leorio thought to himself, _to see if you really are a _man_ of the Kurta Clan._ It was a foolish, distracting thought, but Leorio couldn't help but grin a little, despite the circumstances.

"Wait a minute!" Kurapika turned, and raised his hand to resist Leorio. "I can't believe it, but you're enjoying this!" Leorio was stunned for a moment. That wasn't true. He wasn't enjoying it. He was just trying to be a good doctor and good friend. "I know what you're thinking!"

"What am I thinking?" Leorio said dryly, pausing.

"You're thinking I'm a girl under these clothes! That's why your so eager to strip me!" Leorio shook his head, but Kurapika continued. "You're going to feel me up, like you felt up that convict in trick tower, you lecher!"

"Geez," Leorio said, "with all this yelling, you're about to convince me you are a girl. I mean, if you were a guy, why would you defend it so vigorously?" With this, Leorio yanked off Kurapika's shirt before he could protest.

Kurapika's chest was completely flat. Leorio wasn't sure if Kurapika would have _some_ boobs, but there really wasn't anything there. No, no, that wasn't important. What was important was that Kurapika's chest was covered in cuts.

"Disappointed?" Leorio sensed disdain in Kurapika's voice, but he also sounded almost sad.

_Well,_ Leorio thought, _I've met girls this flat before. It's nothing to be too ashamed of. With enough money, it can be fixed through implants, anyways._ Leorio pulled bandages and antiseptic from his case. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Kurapika kept a mostly straight face, but he groaned and winced when Leorio put on one of the bandages. In Leorio's mind, it seemed almost like a groan a woman makes when making love. _Why am I thinking this again?_ Leorio thought. His pants started feeling tighter. _Kurapika's in pain, but for some reason I can't help but feel this way. _Leorio's muscles tensed up, and his hand wrapped into a fist. He wanted to punch himself. But Kurapika seemed to notice Leorio's pause. Leorio released his fist. He had to use that hand for fixing up Kurapika.

_Shit!_ Leorio realized he had Kurapika lying on the dirt. "You, uh," Leorio said, "don't have any cuts on your back?"

"N-no."

"Good. I'd hate to have to turn you over." Leorio's eyes moved downwards on Kurapika's body. "You have some nasty cuts on your legs, though, so I'll to take off your pants to get to them."

"W-wait!" Kurapika said.

But Leorio's fingers were already under the waistband of Kurapika's pants, and his underwear. He'd have to take those off, too, since Kurapika had some cuts on his thighs. Or _her _thighs? Leorio didn't necessarily need to pull it all off, but he wanted to finally settle his curiosity. Was Kurapika a flat-chested girl, or a boy?

"Stop!"

Leorio pulled off Kurapika's pants, and undergarments, perhaps a bit too quickly, but then again, he felt it was a dramatic moment.

And . . . ?

Nestled between Kurapika's legs, and a little bit of blond fuzz, was a small, Nordic-looking village, with little people going about their days.

Take 2:

And . . . ?

Kurapika was a boy. Man, really. Wait, how old was he? Suddenly, policemen burst from the woods, tackled Leorio, and handcuffed him.

Take 3:

And . . . ?

Kurapika was a boy. Leorio was, admittedly, a little surprised, especially after Kurapika's act a few moments ago. When Leorio realized he had spent an inordinate amount of time looking at another man's penis, he turned beet red and looked at Kurapika's face.

Kurapika himself was also beet red, and he turned his face away. He looked upset.

"Surprised?" Kurapika asked. "You really didn't believe me." Then he started shaking a little. "I'm sorry, Leorio," he said in the most unapologetic way possible, his teeth gritted in anger, "but I guess I'm not some hot girl with a big rack like you thought I'd be under my clothes." Just then, it looked like a tear dripped from one of his eyes. "You can forget about me now. Go find some examinee with big boobs to help you through the test."

Leorio applied antiseptic to one of the wounds on Kurapika's legs. "What, you think I'm just some lecher who followed you because you were hot? I thought we were friends, or at least almost friends."

Kurapika didn't respond. Leorio applied a bandage to a wound on Kurapika's thigh, trying not to stare at Kurapika's member. He wasn't gay or anything, it's just hard not to look. But that was kind of hard, because, Leorio noticed it was getting bigger.

"What, did thinking about that hot examinee turn you on?" Leorio half joked. "Or were you imagining yourself with big boobs?"

Kurapika looked horrified and ashamed. "It-it's nothing! I can't help it!" He squirmed, and turned to the side, trying to cross his leg over it.

"Hey, stop, you'll get dirt in your cuts." Leorio said.

"It's just one of those ones you can't control." Kurapika's breathing sounded desperate. "You, know, like they say, when you're making a presentation in front of class." Leorio wasn't sure where Kurapika learned that cliché, being separated from most of civilization and all.

"Don't worry about it." Leorio said, continuing to treat Kurapika's wounds. Kurapika tried to act cold, but Leorio noticed him quivering a little when Leorio's hands moved on his thighs, and he saw Kurapika's member becoming almost painfully harder as he quivered. Then again, maybe he was simply projecting what he was currently feeling in his own pants onto Kurapika.

"If it makes you feel any better," Leorio said, "I've got a boner too." He tried to sound as if he was half-joking, but Kurapika's reaction looked like it was just silent horror. "I'm sorry." Leorio continued. "It's probably wrong for me to think this way, but even now, I can't help but think you're attractive." Kurapika didn't respond. "I'm not so petty that I only pay attention to your looks, though." Leorio finished bandaging Kurapika. "I mean, I don't like saying this, but I really respect you, Kurapika, despite how stuck up you can be. You've got more strength and determination than anyone I know, except maybe Gon or Killua." Kurapika looked a little insulted, but Leorio just grinned. "I mean, if you were a girl, you really would be just my type. I'd probably want to marry you, or at least date you." Leorio's voice started to trail off. "But, even knowing that you're a boy doesn't really change how I feel. Maybe my brain still hasn't registered it."

"I . . ." Kurapika's voice was wavering, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I did try to seduce you by coming out of the shower naked."

"I knew you were a pervert, Leorio, but I didn't know you felt anything more than lust for me."

"That kind of hurts."

Kurapika turned his face away, not wanting to look Leorio in the eyes. He didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Kurapika gulped, and spoke with a weak voice. "I mean, I don't like saying this either, but I do care about you, too, Leorio." Kurapika paused. "I don't know why, but when you were in danger, on Battleship Island, I froze. I couldn't imagine losing you." Kurapika covered his face. "I don't know why I feel this way, but I can't help it."

Leorio felt deeply touched. He reached for Kurapika's hands, and gently pulled them away from his face. Kurapika turned to Leorio with bright red cheeks. His eyes were red, but not out of anger. Leorio couldn't quite read his expression, but he was shocked at the beauty of Kurapika's eyes. And so, without really thinking much of anything, he leaned towards him and planted a kiss on Kurapika's lips. Maybe a kiss on the forehead or cheek would have been safer, but Leorio's mind was too blank to consider any of these things.

Kurapika squirmed, surprised. Leorio moved his face back, not sure if he had made a stupid decision. When he did, he saw a worried look on Kurapika's face.

"Leorio."

"Shit." Leorio said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I . . ." Kurapika said, "I didn't mind actually." He bit his lip. "Do you . . . want to do it again? I won't squirm as much this time."

Leorio's face turned red, but he pulled together his courage, and gave Kurapika another kiss. It was a rather chaste kiss. Leorio still wasn't sure how he felt about kissing a man, even though he had done it completely voluntarily at first.

"Should . . ." Kurapika seemed to fumble with his words, "should we really be doing this? Is this really a good idea?"

"I don't know." Leorio leaned in for another kiss. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck, to keep him from stopping too soon this time. Leorio probed inside Kurapika's mouth with his tongue, going slowly and gently, trying not to surprise Kurapika with anything. As he did, he moved his hands along Kurapika's chest and stomach, avoiding his cuts and bruises, and using his thumbs to stimulate Kurapika's erect nipples. Kurapika seemed to quiver more strongly in reaction to this. When their mouths unclasped, Kurapika was panting.

"I . . ." Kurapika said. "I'm actually scared." Kurapika's face showed genuine fear. "What's going to happen, if we keep doing this?"

"I'm kinda scared too." Leorio said. "I don't know what's going to happen either. If you want to stop -"

"No, I don't want to stop." Kurapika said. "I'm supposed to be a brave Kurta warrior, anyways."

"Well," Leorio said, "I'll try to be brave too. But, you can tell me if I do anything you don't like."

"OK."

They kissed again. Leorio was starting to get used to it.

"You're drooling." Kurapika said.

Leorio quickly wiped the drool from his face. "Uh, sorry. Salivation another non-genital peripheral mechanism of arousal, like sweating and erect nipples." Kurapika let out a small laugh.

Leorio went in for another kiss. This time, he felt Kurapika's fingers tracing lines on his back. It kind of tickled, feeling the fabric of his shirt rubbing against his skin. He wanted to take his shirt off. No, he wanted to take all of his clothes off. Leorio moved his left hand along Kurapika's bare back, and started moving his right hand lower on Kurapika's front. Kurapika started to shake more as Leorio massaged his thighs, and started feeling the lower part of Kurapika's crotch.

"MM!" Kurapika couldn't speak through Leorio's mouth, and Leorio kept their mouths attached, to keep Kurapika from arguing.

Leorio rubbed the lower part of Kurapika's back, feeling the top curve of his butt. His right hand massaged the skin around the base of Kurapika's member. Kurapika quivered more violently, and unclasped his mouth from Leorio's.

"Leorio." he gasped. Leorio had moved his fingers around the lower part of Kurapika's shaft. "W-wait."

"I can tell from how stressed you always are that you don't get off very much." Leorio joked. "Just relax. This will be good for you."

"B-but, I don't want to get it all over my stomach."

Leorio paused. "You're right. You're thick, goopy load would probably take hours to scrub off." Kurapika raised his brow, seemingly annoyed at Leorio.

"I'm, uh," Kurapika said, "not asking you to stop. But, could we slow down a little?"

"You're right." Leorio said. He started unbuttoning his shirt. "I should probably take my clothes off too, so they don't get messy." Kurapika looked away as Leorio quickly stripped. As he was taking off his own shoes, he realized Kurapika still had his shoes on, and his pants were still bunched around his legs. "Uh, lift your legs." Kurapika obliged, and Leorio, pulled off his shoes and pants, leaving him actually, really naked, even his ankles. "It's OK, you can look at me." Leorio said as he slipped off his underwear. Kurapika turned his head for a moment, then blushed and looked away again. "What, am I too ugly to look at?" Leorio said, with half-fake sadness in his voice.

"No, it's just . . ." Kurapika trailed off.

"I get it, you've probably hardly looked at your own wiener, Kurapika."

"That's not . . ."

Leorio gently turned Kurapika's face back towards him. "Can you stand up?"

"I'll try."

"Don't worry, I'll be behind you." Leorio stood behind him, lifting Kurapika with his hands under his armpits. "This way, you won't have to look at me." Leorio joked. Then, more gently, "Are you ready to continue?"

Kurapika nodded. "OK." He said, quietly.

Leorio felt his own erection rubbing against the middle of Kurapika's back. Leorio crouched down, so his face was right next to Kurapika's. He could hear Kurapika's breathing, and noticed Kurapika's hair gently blowing as Leorio's breath hit it. Leorio's erection rubbed along the crevasse of Kurapika's butt. "I - I can feel it." Kurapika said, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"You're supposed to." Leorio started kissing Kurapika's neck, and his hands started fondling Kurapika's chest.

"What am I supposed to do with my hands?" Kurapika asked.

"Just hold onto that tree right there." Kurapika grasped the tree in front of him. "Just relax. You don't need to wear yourself out."

Leorio started nibbling on Kurapika's ear. Not with his teeth of course, just with his lips. Kurapika squirmed, but he seemed to like it. "You're . . . rubbing my butt with it." Kurapika said.

Leorio moved his hand down to his own erection, and pushed it down, so it went between Kurapika's thighs, and it's tip touched Kurapika's testicles.

"What are you . . .?" Leorio started rubbing his own erection against Kurapika's perineum, gently, but firmly. "That . . . that feels strange."

"Is it good?"

"It's not bad."

"Do you want me to keep doing it?"

"Uh . . . I guess."

Leorio moved his hands down to Kurapika's erection, and started stroking it gently with his right hand, while feeling the skin around his base with his left.

"Does that feel good?" Leorio asked, and kissed Kurapika's cheek as he turned to answer.

"Yeah."

Leorio moved his hand up. "Does it feel better here?"

"Yeah." Kurapika said.

Leorio rubbed his thumb over Kurapika's tip.

"Ah!" Kurapika said. "Wait, don't go too fast . . ."

"Of course." Leorio said. He moved his fingers back down lower on Kurapika's member. "I can go much longer, so I want you to keep enjoying this too."

"Are you . . ." Kurapika asked as Leorio started rubbing his nipples with his left, "going to put it in my butt or something?" Kurapika seemed worried.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, not really."

"Then I won't, don't worry. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"OK. Thanks." Kurapika quivered as Leorio moved his thumb over his tip again.

Leorio kept moving at a slow pace, grinding his own member against Kurapika, while slowly and gently caressing Kurapika's with his hand, and feeling Kurapika's legs with his other. Kurapika just stood their and shook, with his hands against the tree, as Leorio kissed him and caressed him.

"So, uh, Kurapika?" Leorio said, trying to occupy his mind, so he wouldn't finish too quickly.

"Uh?" Kurapika's voice barely came out between pants.

"Do you get off very often?"

"I thought you said you were pretty sure I didn't." Kurapika said. He had started moving his own hips, making it even more difficult for Leorio to hold it in.

"Well, when you do, what do you look at or think about? What are you into?"

"This feels like an odd circumstance to talk about this." Kurapika started moving his hips in a circular pattern, which made holding it in even more maddening for Leorio. "I don't really think about much. I only do it when I'm desperate."

"What turns you on? I mean, other than a sexy young man with glasses attending to you?" Leorio nibbled on Kurapika's ear again, and pinched one of his nipples, trying to get back at him for moving his hips so well.

"Ah!" Kurapika yelped. "I really don't have much time to pay attention to things like that. The last girl who really, uh, turned me on, was a girl my age back in my village."

"Oh." Leorio said. "I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"It's OK."

Leorio pinched Kurapika's butt, and Kurapika let out another yelp. "So, which is better, boobs or butts?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I like butts." Leorio squeezed his butt some more.

"Uh, I guess I like boobs."

"Dammit." Leorio said. "I guess I need to go get some implants, then."

"You don't need to change anything. You're fine the way you are." Leorio planted a kiss on Kurapika's neck, and his facial hair tickled him. "Uh, maybe you could use to shave, though."

"Never. Being scruffy is part of my charm." Leorio kept rubbing Kurapika's erection.

"Ah! All right."

"You're beautiful, Kurapika." Leorio said. Kurapika blushed. Leorio groaned. "And you're . . . too good with those hips."

"You're not too ugly, Leorio." Kurapika panted. "And you're pretty good with your hands. You should be a doctor."

It wasn't that great of a compliment, but Leorio took it. He kissed Kurapika's back, and put both of his hands on Kurapika's member.

Leorio started to worry he was going to finish before Kurapika, until Kurapika spoke between gasps. "I'm . . . close, Leorio." Kurapika twisted his body towards Leorio's, just a little, so both their lips could meet in another kiss.

Leorio felt Kurapika's breaths and gasps in his own mouth, and felt Kurapika's chest breathing heavily as Leorio sped his hands up, and his small thrusts. Leorio started to feel Kurapika's pre-ejaculate dripping over his hand.

Kurapika's mouth released as he let out a cry, and his body shook. A white stream shot from Kurapika's member, into the trees, and dripped over Leorio's hand. Kurapika's body quivered and spasmed, and Leorio held him close. Then, Leorio felt himself reaching orgasm, as his member rubbed along Kurapika's body. Kurapika jolted a bit when he felt Leorio's fluids hit his testicles and perineum. Kurapika let go of the tree, and Leorio held him tightly around the waist, as both of them shook and gasped. Leorio buried his head in Kurapika's neck. He didn't want this moment to end.

When the euphoria slowly faded, Leorio leaned in for another sweet kiss. When they released from it, he saw Kurapika smiling.

"Uh," Leorio said, "sorry for getting you sticky down there." He reached for his case. "I'll try to clean it up." He grabbed some wipes, and tried to clean Kurapika up down there. He needed to clean both their members too, while he was at it. It was a little hard, though, because Kurapika was hugging him while he was doing it. Leorio sat down, the dirt feeling a little cold on his bare butt. Kurapika almost tumbled on top of him, his arms still around Leorio. Kurapika squirmed a little, trying to sit on Leorio's lap or legs, instead of on the dirt ground.

"So," Leorio finally said, "how do you feel, Kurapika?"

Kurapika seemed to take a moment to take inventory of his feelings. "I feel good. I feel better. I think I still hurt, though." He felt his bandages and winced. "I guess I didn't notice while we were, uh, doing that, though." Leorio chuckled. Kurapika then sat up straighter, slowly becoming a little more alert. His voice suddenly returned to it's usual, aloof tone. "Then again, I hope it wasn't a wasteful use of energy. We're lucky no one shot us in the back while we were doing that."

Leorio sat up bolt upright, suddenly remembering where they were, and what they had been doing. "Oh shit!" Leorio started getting dressed quickly. "I totally forgot! And we need to get our badges back!" Kurapika started to reach for his clothes. "Don't worry," Leorio said, reaching his hand out, "I'll help you get dressed, since you're hurt." Leorio buttoned up his shirt. "I'm sorry, that was probably irresponsible of me. I was just, in the moment."

"Maybe," Kurapika said, as Leorio slid his underwear on for him, "but . . ." his expression was uncharacteristically sweet, "I don't regret it at all." His voice was gentle. Leorio gave him another kiss, but Kurapika pulled away quickly. "Uh, maybe that's enough for now." Kurapika reached for his clothes again, but Leorio stopped him. Kurapika could dress himself, but it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

Leorio finished dressing Kurapika. "You can take it a little easy, Kurapika."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry. This time, I'll be the one protecting you. I'll do all the fighting, so you can just sit back and heal."

"Are you sure you can manage that?" Kurapika raised his eyebrow, doubtful.

"You can count on me." Leorio gave Kurapika a pat on the back.

The two of them started walking.

"So . . ." Kurapika asked, in his usual, solemn tone, "what are we now?"

"Uh," Leorio rubbed the back of his own head, "I don't know."

"Didn't you say you wanted to date me earlier?" Kurapika raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He turned to Kurapika, and looked him in the eyes. "Kurapika . . . will you be my girlfriend?"

Kurapika gave Leorio a large bump on his head. "Do you still think I'm a woman, even after all of that?" Leorio couldn't tell if he was really angry, or half-joking. "I'm a man, so shouldn't I be your boyfriend?"

"But . . . having a boyfriend . . . that would be _gay_, Kurapika!" Leorio said.

"Then you can be the girlfriend." Kurapika said.

Leorio wanted to argue, but stopped. He rubbed his head and looked down. "I guess if I'm already getting breast implants, I might as well be the girl."

Kurapika laughed, which made Leorio glad. "Let's both stay men, Leorio."

The two of them managed to snag Tonpa's badge, and his partners, but when Leorio noticed Hisoka again, Kurapika pulled him back, prohibiting him from fighting him. "He hasn't noticed us. We'll just have to make enough points without our own badges."

Later, they came across Gon, near the beach.

"Gon!" Leorio said. "You look kind of beat up."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Did you get your target, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, it was Hisoka."

Both Leorio's and Kurapika's jaws dropped. "Hisoka?" They said, in unison.

"Yeah." Gon gave an embarrassed grin, and rubbed his hand behind his head. "Uh, he gave me your badges too."

"Really?" Leorio asked. "I don't believe it." Gon handed them their badges.

"Uh," Kurapika said, noticing two small crosses on the ground near Gon, "what are these?"

"Well, Hisoka told me to take you guys' badges 'as a memorial,' so I thought you two were dead."

"That bastard." Leorio said. "So that's why your cheeks are red, from crying."

"Actually, that's probably from getting punched by him."

Kurapika just shook his head. "You got off easy."

"Well," Leorio said, "all we need is my target now."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Gon said. "What's their number?"

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua, watched Zevil Island disappear over the horizon.

"Let's not do that again." Leorio said, but then turned to Kurapika. "I mean, let's not do the _unpleasant_ parts again."

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked.

"Just adult things." Leorio said. Kurapika jolted. He looked like he was going to hit Leorio.

"Anyhow," Killua said, "you and Kurapika seem different now." He turned to Kurapika. "Especially Kurapika. What happened to you guys?"

Before Kurapika could say anything, Leorio responded. "I know, right! He's less high-strung than usual." He turned to Gon and Killua. "I knew since I first met him that he never got off, so I lent him one of my magazines. It's amazing what masturbation can do for you." Kurapika punched Leorio, knocking him on the ground.

There were practically fumes coming from Kurapika. "What's masturbation?" Gon asked, his face the perfect image of innocence.

Killua just blushed and giggled, knowingly.

"Go ask a real adult." Kurapika said as he walked off, leaving a trail of steam.

"Maybe we should ask Netero." Gon said.

"Heh heh. Sure, Gon." Killua said.

"I love you too, Kurapika." Leorio said, as he got up.


End file.
